scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Mona Lisa's Smile
|upload_date = April 9, 2013 |location = In Leonardo da Vinci's atelier |transcript = Transcript |previous = Flirting Academy (sketch) |next = Inner City Spelling Bee }} Mona Lisa wasn't the easiest model to work with. Transcript Matt: Lisa! Bene! Please, have a seat. Matt: Mona Lisa. Grazie for being here today for this portrait. I have a special feeling about this particular painting. You are going to be famous. Now, I want a special something from your smile. Something that is undefinable. Matt: Oh. Um, that is a good start, but let's try something a little less weird. Matt: Um, your mouth is gaping. Okay, Lisa, your face is terrifying me. It will make the women scream and the little bambinos are going to freak out. What we're going to do now, is a little improv. You're going to make a face with different smiles and I'm going to tell you when you have the right smile. Bene? Grazie. Begin. Matt: Okay... maybe pull it a little bit back. Lisa! Sweet mercy, Lisa. What are you doing with your face?! Where did the book come from? No, put it down. Stop moving so much, this is a painting! I can... put the hands down, Lisa! Hands down! No! Are you missing teeth now?! Where did the eye patch come from? Lisa! You are drooling on the floor! Stop with the apple, you can eat later! Oh... stop! Lisa, the things that I have seen with my eyes will haunt my dreams. Your face is like an angel, but when you pose for the painting, your angel's face looks like it gets beaten with the ugly stick. What's the matter, you? I just want a simple smile! Per favore! Matt: Perfecto. Don't move a muscle. Matt: Lisa, your eyebrows. They... I'll paint them in later. Trivia *This sketch was uploaded on the same day as the episode aired on BYUtv. *This is only the second sketch of Season 2 to take place in the past, after Downton Drama. *This is the first sketch of Studio C to take place in Italy. **This is the first of two sketches of Season 2 Episode 2 to feature a language other than English, before Franny Goes to War. **This is the first sketch of Studio C to feature Italian. *This is the second sketch of Season 2 to feature less than three Cast members, after Laundry, which featured Matt Meese and Jason Gray. *This is the fifth sketch in a row to feature Mallory Everton. *This is the first sketch since Shooting Booth not to feature Jason Gray, he played in 13 consecutive sketches. *This is the 25th sketch in a row to feature Matt Meese. *This is the second sketch to be directed by Jared Shores, after Facebook Philanthropist. "Like, Comment and Subscribe!" The end slate of this video shows a colorful screen with the Social Media of Studio C on it. The sketches and WrongCom (as Wrong Com) are featured. Category:Season 2 Sketches Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts